


entered into with abandon

by goblinkore



Category: Hello From The Hallowoods (Podcast)
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinkore/pseuds/goblinkore
Summary: Cooking is like love. It should be entered into with abandon or not at all. - Harriet van HorneThe boys eat some food together and then more happens.
Relationships: Ricou Chapman/Nolan Thair
Kudos: 3





	entered into with abandon

“Why aren’t you running?” Ricou had asked him this less than an hour ago, and Nolan wasn’t sure why he hadn’t run. He was so used to being abandoned, to be left behind when people forgot about him, to be the cause of nightmares and suspicion... 

“Ricou?” He asked into the cool evening air. 

The man looked at him, the concept still surprised him, “Yes?” 

“Thank you.” He could feel himself blushing and knew that Ricou would be able to see it too. Ricou could see him, he’d found out, because he had Infared vision and could see the heat that Nolan was giving off. 

The other man shrugged, “It’s ok, you needed food and I wanted company.” 

“If there’s anything I can do,” Nolan half shrugged, “Just let me know.” 

Ricou took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. His home was modest, but comfortable. It was what had once been a fishing lodge most likely, perhaps a little home away from home for someone who spent their weeks in the offices of a city and wanted to escape into the wild on occasion. 

“There’s nothing,” Ricou smiled, the fronds on his face bounced as he spoke. Nolan found himself staring at the man sat across from him at the table. Ricou had welcomed him in, bringing him into his home, and sat him in front of a fireplace and began to heat soup over the flames in the woodfired oven that was settled into the corner. 

Ricou’s home was small, there was a room that Nolan assumed was a bedroom in the back and a threadbare couch falling apart on itself to one side of the open plan room that they were sat in now. Nolan thought it was cosy, a comfortable little place to call home. 

Ricou pulled himself from his chair and padded to the oven to stir the soup. He hadn’t said what the soup was, but Nolan didn’t mind – the smell that was floating in the air around him was delightful. Ricou pulled something that looked like it may have once been a fruit bowl from his cupboard and placed it on the counter. Nolan stood up and watched over Ricou’s shoulder as the man took what looked to be slightly green hued eggs. 

“These,” Ricou said holding one between his claws, “are Wood Duck eggs.” 

Nolan felt himself blushing, realising just how much of his host’s privacy he was invading. “S-sorry, I was just curious.” 

Ricou turned around, the green glow of his eyes seemed music brighter here in the enclosed space of the cabin, and the distance between them was a lot less than it had seemed when Ricou’s back was to him. The other man was a lot taller than Nolan, which he’d logically known while following him to the shack. The height difference between them was much more obvious now Nolan was staring up at Ricou, he felt his breath catch in his throat. 

“It’s ok,” Ricou still had the egg in his hand, “Do you want some eggs?” 

Nolan nodded, not trusting himself to answer with words while his pulse was jumping so erratically. 

“Are you ok?” Ricou asked, confused, “You seem to be heating up a lot more...?” 

“I’m fine,” Nolan said, feeling his voice rasping in his throat, “I’m just not used to being around people.” 

“Neither am I,” Ricou said as he turned around and placed the egg into the soup, “I have been alone for a long time.” 

Nolan stepped back from Ricou, “What... why?” 

Ricou looked at him, sending another shiver through Nolan’s spine, “I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, and they landed me here.” He shrugged, “There’s very little else to tell you.” 

“I was born invisible, and it’s just meant that no one trusts me.” Nolan found himself saying, “I’ve been accused of terrible things, but I haven’t done any of them. I am judged because people can’t see me.” 

Ricou put the lid back onto the pot and lead Nolan back to the seats, “It’s not your fault for their behaviour.” 

“I’m aware, but not being seen by anyone for my whole life has left me with very little to lose.” 

“Is that why you were going to the Sleepers?” Ricou asked, his gaze levelled with Nolan’s. The thought that this man could be looking him in the eyes sent thrills through Nolan’s body, he felt utterly exposed. 

He nodded, able to let his body talk for him for the first time ever. The movements had been natural during discussions his whole life, but he had always felt the need to narrate, to verbalise his agreements, and now it was strange that he wasn’t being forced to do so. “I suppose so, I don’t have much else going for me.” 

“It would be a waste for you to join them,” Ricou said, turning his gaze back to the window he was sat next to, “You bring something to the world that people without your... Shall we call it a condition? People without your condition would have.” 

Nolan said nothing for a moment but thought about the response from Ricou, “I suppose so. I never thought about that.” 

Ricou nodded, resting his chin on his hand, “Not many people do.” He sighed, “But there’s a lot left in life for people like you and I.” 

“How do you know?” 

Ricou leaned back on his chair and shrugged, “I have hope, I guess.” 

Nolan shrugged, “Yeah... I haven’t had that for a while.” 

“That’s a shame.” Ricou tilted his head, the gills in his neck flaring as he looked at Nolan. “But it’s time for food, would you like bread?” 

Nolan nodded, “That would be nice.” 

Ricou smiled, “Of course, that’s good. I baked a fresh loaf this morning.” 

The invisible man was surprised; he hadn’t thought of the other man as a baker, despite his obvious homely nature. He felt bad about his judgements, but after their meeting Nolan thought he might have been entitled to a few reservations. 

Ricou walked over to the oven and pulled out a loaf of bread that was a slightly odd green colour. “It is made with a seaweed plant from the lakes. I believe it has been called Laverbread in some places.” 

“Oh,” Nolan was curious about how he’d stumbled on the idea, “Is it... uh...” 

“Safe?” Ricou asked, cutting the loaf in half, “Yeah, even with the water as it is, the plant life doesn’t seem to have been wildly affected.” 

Nolan nodded, “That’s cool.” 

“Cool? I suppose it is.” Ricou served the sliced bread onto a plate and held it out for Nolan to take. “Just put this on the table?” 

“Sure.” Nolan took the plate, which had been offered in his direction, and turned to the table. 

“You can just take a seat; I’ll serve into the bowls and bring them over.” Ricou said over his shoulder, “I’ll be just a moment.” 

Nolan placed the plate down; the bread was still soft and slightly warm. After taking a seat, he tore a piece off and slipped it into his mouth, it was surprisingly good. Ricou placed the bowls down in front of the two seats that they’d been sitting in earlier and sat down. 

“Thanks for this,” Nolan smiled, “It’s been a while since I’ve eaten a good meal.” 

Ricou laughed, “That does not surprise me,” He took a slice of bread and dunked it into his soup, “I hope this is better than joining the Sleepers.” 

Nolan looked down at the bowl in front of him, suddenly embarrassed by the hopelessness that had consumed him only a day ago. “I... It is, thank you.” 

The other man gave him a grin, his teeth were incredibly sharp and each of them ended in a jagged point. Nolan felt a shiver run down his spine; they could have been used to tear his throat out if Ricou was so inclined. Nolan was glad that he had not been. 

The soup was delicious, it had a heavy feeling in his stomach as he ate it, and the bread crunched delightfully. He was a little confused by the eggs, until Ricou showed him how to remove the shell, which left the table littered with fragments, and eat the boiled egg with a shred of dipped bread. 

Once the pair had finished eating, Ricou looked at Nolan with something that reminded the invisible man of hunger in his eyes. Nolan hadn’t been looked at like that, ever. He felt the blood race to his cheeks and noticed that Ricou’s eyebrows twitched as he blushed. 

“Something wrong?” The other man asked. 

“N-no.” Nolan smiled, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, “Nothing’s wrong, it’s just... uh, I’m not used to being looked at.” 

Ricou nodded slowly, “I understand. It must be unusual for you with your...” 

“Condition?” Nolan used the word that Ricou had earlier and laughed, “Yeah, I suppose it is.” 

“Your laugh is wonderful.” 

Nolan felt his body freeze, “What?” 

“Your laugh,” Ricou said, resting his chin on his fist as he looked at Nolan, “I like it.” 

The blushing was happening again, and this time Nolan remembered that Ricou could see him because he could see heat. He had been watching every time he’d said something that caused Nolan to blush, and each time he’d made that same face. Amusement. “Did you do that on purpose?” 

Ricou grinned, those sharp teeth on display again, “I suppose I did, yes. Watching you blush is very... sweet.” 

“I... well, uh.” Nolan stuttered, “Uh... I mean...” 

“I would like to kiss you.” Ricou was looking at him like a hunter looks at their prey, leaving Nolan feeling vulnerable and exposed. 

Nolan felt himself make the choice before it had crystallised in his own mind as a choice he could make. He stood up and walked around the table to face the man in the seat, who was now looking at him with some curiosity. He reached out and took Ricou’s face in his hands, feeling the fronds brushing against his fingers as he did so, and kissed him deeply. 

Ricou tasted like the meal they’d just eaten, and something deeper, richer and infinitely more satisfying. The growl that was torn from Ricou’s throat did not surprise Nolan; he felt his body reacting with the same hunger. They were both standing now; Nolan's hands on Ricou's face and neck, Ricou's arms around Nolan's waist. Ricou guided them through his home, towards the door that Nolan had noticed when he'd first entered. They had both been alone for far too long, and now they had each other, even if it was just for tonight. 


End file.
